


[VD]While the gloaming lasts

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 暮影阑珊同人合志《黄昏梦境》收录文章。网络再录。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> 在宵星的指引下，请与我共赴梦境。

“莉莉丝，所以你的委托是希望我将你的男友带回来？”

“是的。”

圣诞节过去一周多，整洁的租屋内还留着几株房东搬来的橙红利洛，节日的气氛还未走远，至少圣诞树上的伯利恒之星还没有被取下来。假期的余韵还未散去，异瞳的恶魔猎人慵懒地靠坐在沙发上，端起茶杯，茶烟袅袅，雾气氤氲着莫测的神情，她双腿交叠换了个坐姿，将杯碟放在茶几上，透亮洁白的瓷器倒映着对面少女略带紧张的神色。

蕾蒂微微一笑，面前的委托人名为莉莉丝·马利奈特，来自一个古老且与恶魔有一些渊源的家族，通过特殊的暗号找到了她。莉莉丝有着一头栗色的长卷发，琥珀色的双眼澄净而明亮，精致得像圣诞节摆在橱窗里的洋娃娃。她手指捏得发白，抿紧了苍白的双唇点了点头，正当她想开口时，一阵杂乱的撞门声突然打断了他们的谈话。

“蕾蒂，你给的地址也太难找了！”

跌跌撞撞的男人抱怨着闯了进来，莽撞的红色搅乱了这个冷清的午后，像是留声机突然踩了电门，发出杂乱的噪音。他有着一头罕见的银发，一双深邃的蓝色眼睛，一身红风衣上落了雪，背着一只几乎与他一样高大的琴盒。他看起来风尘仆仆，二十多岁的样子，天真与世故巧妙地在他的身上调和得恰到好处，彰显出蓬勃的生命力。而突然到访的男人显然没有料到这里还有另一位访客，对着惊慌失措的少女微微一笑，眼角弯弯，向她问好。

莉莉丝像是被吓了一跳，坐直了身体，回了一句，“你好。”

从他的风衣衣摆下，探出了一个仿佛是他缩小版的孩子，他牢牢地抓住风衣衣摆，对着蕾蒂与莉莉丝笑容。

“恭喜你——终于成功离家出走了，”蕾蒂从鼻子里发出一声不屑的嗤笑，忍住了翻白眼的冲动，站了起来，在关切询问之前便出声讽刺：“但丁，你真不怕死啊？”语气中却透着熟稔。

“不怕，”但丁无所谓地说道，“我抓了人质。”

人质却丝毫没有感受到随时会被撕票的自觉，他抱着但丁的大腿，好奇地张望着新鲜的环境。但丁在幼崽开口出声前连忙说道：“我们约好的，尼禄，在外面的时候要叫叔叔。”

尼禄困惑着点头。

蕾蒂去厨房拿了一些圣诞节派对剩下的小熊软糖和姜饼人，一起拿给了尼禄。随后尼禄在但丁点头允许下，跟在她的身后一起进了厨房，期待又乖巧地看着她将冬日前腌渍好、裹着蜂蜜和白糖的坚果仁扔进沸腾的牛奶里煮得汩汩冒泡，又在盛出来的时候撒上一把蔓越莓饼干碎。

尼禄高兴地抱着隔温玻璃碗，蕾蒂好笑地看着他，尽管她并不喜欢尼禄的父亲、但丁的孪生兄长。那个晚上发生了太多的事情，一切都快得措手不及。她亲眼看到特米尼古倒塌，没有任何理由，她冒着雨水在那里等了整整一个晚上，清晨微亮，才看见但丁拽着重伤的维吉尔从废墟里一点点爬出来。之后但丁就成立了自己的事务所，没过多久，他们就突然有了一个孩子，没人会怀疑尼禄与他们的血缘关系。但是蕾蒂感到不可思议的是，曾经对着她轻嗤着“家”这个词的但丁，却能够忍受这样一种扭曲的家庭关系，且毫无厌倦。

蕾蒂好奇地向尼禄打听双子吵架的理由，显而易见，虽然每次她改了住址都会告诉但丁，可是这个家伙一向喜欢猫在事务所，除非周围的披萨外卖都被叫停，不然他是不会出门的。

年幼的尼禄拧着眉毛，不知道该如何向她解释。为什么但丁因为不会做饭所以每天都在吃垃圾食品，把钱花光后伪装成了维吉尔跑去店里赊账，最后赶在维吉尔完成委托回家被揭穿前，于是带着他跑了出来。于是他想起从肥皂剧上看到的台词，故作老成地回答道：“唔，家庭纠纷。”至于尼禄下定决心要学会做饭，那是后话了。

蕾蒂了然地点了点头，反正她这里正好有找上门的委托，让但丁帮她干活是个不错的选择。

至于维吉尔——哦，让他见鬼去吧。

而但丁则毫不见外地翻出了蕾蒂藏在壁橱里的白兰地，倒在茶杯里一饮而尽，他懒散音调透着几分好奇，说自己差点以为要从烟囱里掉下来了。不过这种出场方式倒是非常的巫师风格，下次可以尝试一下。

他将椅子翻转过来随意地坐在靠近壁炉的地方，像一团慵懒的火焰。火光照在他轮廓清晰的脸颊上，睫毛泛着水汽，使他看起来温暖而明亮。他等酒回暖了身体，看向不远处僵坐着的少女，歪着头问道：“抱歉，我打扰你们了吗？”

莉莉丝摇了摇头，蕾蒂将抱着马克杯的尼禄送进房间，关上门，重新坐回他们的面前，对着莉莉丝说，“抱歉，你可以继续了。”

莉莉丝的视线游走在但丁和蕾蒂之间，犹豫了一下，但还是接着刚才的话题继续下去。

正如她所说的那样，她来自一个古老的家族，而这个家族与潜藏在这个世界背后的力量有着一些联系，同时，她很俗套地爱上了一个普通的人类。在最初的时候，麦克并不知道她跟她的家族，他们只是像一对普通的恋人那样，在每个拥有晚霞的黄昏拥吻后告别。

“但是这件事情却被我的哥哥知道了，”莉莉丝抬起头，“他反对我们在一起。”她一边说，一边像是回想起了某个传闻，关于某个银发的恶魔猎人传说，她抬起头，目光炯炯地看着但丁。

“所以？”

“麦克收到了忒修斯的邀请函。”说到此处，少女的脸上血色褪尽，“他上船了。”

但丁转头询问蕾蒂：“忒修斯是什么？”

蕾蒂将桌子上的文件扔给了他。忒修斯是一艘传说中的幽灵船，但丁一目十行地扫视着资料。没人知道它何人所建，来自何方，又要驶向哪里，它仿佛很久之前就已经存在于古希腊与罗马人的传说里，却在一百年前突然显露出了身影。在这之后，每二十年会靠近这座城市所在的港口，在漫天的冬日迷雾中停留三个傍晚。想要上船的人会收到来自忒修斯的邀请函。登上过船的人说它富丽堂皇，侥幸从船上逃生的人说那里有数不尽的珠宝与珍藏，而他们所获得的财富只不过是沙漠中的一粒尘土；而另一部分人则对此忌讳莫深。但毫无疑问，对于一部分具有赌徒精神的人来说，收到忒修斯的邀请函，这无疑是一个难得的机会。

“如何？”蕾蒂问道。

但丁将资料重新放回桌上，好笑地挑起眉，“我这是自投罗网？”。

见他意动，于是蕾蒂接着说道：“我可不养闲人，更何况，你还欠了我那么多钱。”蕾蒂想了想，细数他从这里赊走的武器，以及在职业中介接受之前，替某人处理的那些善后工作。

但丁立刻垂下眼，露出了投降的神情，下巴搁在手背上，无奈地说道：“好了好了，我知道了。”他看向莉莉丝，又再次确认了一遍，“我上船将麦克带下来，是吗？”

莉莉丝摇了摇头，说道：“是我们一起上船，将他带下来。”

她手上还有另一份邀请函，这是最后一份了，错过了今天，忒修斯就会消失在茫茫大海里，而麦克更是毫无生机。

“你为什么这么笃定他会出事？”但丁补充道：“也许他也能像那些拿到了财宝的人一样，让你的哥哥刮目相看。”

“这不重要。”莉莉丝站起来，认真地看向但丁，直视那双看着她的蓝双眼，所谓绝望，是将未来当成过去一般无法更改，莉莉丝想起兄长的身影，投注下仅剩的勇气，“除了他以外，那些都不重要。”说罢，她向蕾蒂点点头，告诉但丁她会在四点准时等在港口。随后与他们告辞。

客人走后，蕾蒂看着毫无形象瘫在沙发里的但丁，推了推他的肩膀，问道：“他知道你在这里吗？”

“不知道。”

“那你打算告诉他吗？”

“暂时不想。”

“那你觉得他会追过来吗？”

蕾蒂的语气愈发平静而冷淡，她并不想见到维吉尔，即使已经七八年过去了，也不知道该如何与他相处。但是比起维吉尔，她更担心但丁的状况，于是她的神色更冷了。

像是看穿了蕾蒂的冷淡，但丁安慰似地挖苦着自己的兄长，“当然不会，他太忙了。”他说完却怔了一秒，在蕾蒂发现前又恢复了嬉笑的神情，“我也猜不透他。”

然后他说自己赶了一天的路，又因为蕾蒂留下的暗号动用了许久不曾使用的脑细胞，所以能不能在去委托前休息一会，如果醒来有点吃的就更好了。

蕾蒂瞥了他一眼，拿起电话机告诉他披萨的钱还是挂账上，等委托费到账后一起清算。

莉莉丝看到了那个身影。

但丁背着他的琴盒，来到了与她约定的港口。

巨大的轮船阴影出现在他们的身后，四处瞬间弥散着腐朽的潮湿水汽，浓厚的雾气吞没了晚霞，诡异而安静。但丁皱了皱眉头，莉莉丝闭上眼又睁开，她拿出了红色的邀请函。

一条透明的栈道出现在他们的面前。但丁平曲手臂，对莉莉丝发出邀请。少女纤白的手搭在他干燥的红风衣上，海风将他们的头发吹得凌乱。但丁平静的神情却安抚了不安的少女。

但丁发现莉莉丝在偷偷地打量他，于是他开口说道：“朱丽叶小姐，请小心脚下，我们就要闯入鲨鱼腹中了。”脚下是一片翻滚着的海浪。莉莉丝抿嘴微微一笑，她说自己算不上朱丽叶，又小心地说道：“我……我曾经听过您的传闻。”她瞥了一眼但丁的神情并无异动，接着补充道，“您看起来跟传闻中的有些不太一样。”

但丁的眼前浮现出了那个强大而冷漠的身影，像是海市蜃楼一般很快又被浓雾吞噬了。

“传闻中，您强大到不近人情……”

他们已经靠近了忒修斯，海浪呼啸击打着船身，这艘古老的大船上到处都是暗沉色的铁锈以及修补过的痕迹。船舱向他们打开，发出沉闷、老旧的声音，从船舱内却传出了光，照亮了两人的身影。

但丁向前一步，牵起莉莉丝的手，带她走入船舱，踏上猩红的地毯。

他像是引着少女来到舞台的中央。船舱内是一个人声鼎沸的赌场，夸张的霓虹灯闪烁着红绿的光，跳着钢管舞的舞娘向四周洒出金粉，端着酒的侍从穿梭在人群里。

但丁拿了一杯马天尼，将所有的欲望一饮而尽。

莉莉丝看见他清澈明净的双眼，像是波澜不惊的海，充满了安全感。他再一次对着唯一的观众举起酒杯，自我介绍道：

“你好，莉莉丝，我是恶魔猎人——但丁。

莉莉丝紧跟在但丁的身后，周围的一切都与她想象的有些不太一样。这里看起来太豪华了，像是奢靡的赌场，男男女女披金戴银，端持着酒杯，礼服的裙摆滑过洒着金粉的红地毯，他们交头接耳，却全神贯注地应对着面前的赌局。

没错，他们或多或少地聚集在一处，共同点是面前都有一张赌桌，而形式各有不同。

莉莉丝环视四周，她的意中人也被淹没在人群里，直到但丁停下了脚步。她顺着他的视线看向二层。

二层是一个环形的平台，地下是连接着一楼的楼梯，楼梯旁有着一支管弦乐队，而只有一支小提琴正在演奏恰空舞曲。音乐从角落里传来，却奏响在莉莉丝的耳边。她感到些许不安，看向在他身前的男人。

但丁悠然地踱着步子，合着节拍，目光清明，示意莉莉丝等在原地，走向这场已经为他准备好的赌局。

“赌什么？”他拖出椅子，将筹码推向一旁，抬起修长的双腿搁在赌桌上，环视周围的人。

从左到右，分别是一名穿着黑色晚礼服的女人兴致盎然搭着下巴挑衅地看着他、一名自信内敛的青年垂下眼睑，以及一名衣着朴素、手足无措的年轻人。

但丁对着年轻人说：“你该回去了。”

麦克扯动嘴角，他神色苍白而疲惫，却坚定地摇头。他瞥了一眼但丁，不再看他，低头捏住胸口的吊坠，念念有词。

“好吧好吧，既然还没有决定。”但丁掏出白象牙拍在桌子上，“那就让我们速战速决。”他又在深褐色的桌面上排出三颗子弹，装入枪膛中，转给了看不清脸的荷官，让他检查确认，打乱子弹的顺序。等枪回到自己的手中，熟练地打开保险，手动上膛，对准自己的太阳穴。

“BANG——”但丁对着赌桌上的众人微微一笑，扣动扳机。

他别过头，遗憾地耸了耸肩，将白象牙转给了右手边的青年。

青年微微一笑，并不畏惧黑洞的枪口，慢条斯理地扣下扳机。鲜血蔓延在赌桌上，沿着桌角淌落到猩红色的地毯上。白象牙从无力的手指中滑落在地上。

但丁皱了皱鼻子，伸手挥开血腥味。

荷官一言不发地捡起了枪。从口袋里掏出了洁白的手巾，轻轻擦去了枪管上的血。那鲜血留在字槽里，刻出“Devil May Cry”。荷官将染血的手巾折叠收起，把微热的枪支递给了麦克。

但丁支着手臂，对他说：“你可以选择放弃。”

麦克深深地看了他一眼，但丁从他颤抖的嘴唇中拼凑出莉莉丝的名字，他对自己开了一枪，轮空，然后失力般地坐在椅子上，将枪交给了下一位。

女人哂然一笑，举起枪对着自己的心口，矜傲地说道：“死有什么好怕的！”以精美的、未被损坏的容颜倒在血泊中。

枪又回到了但丁的手里，其中还有一颗子弹，而他转动白象牙，很清楚地知道自己下一颗轮空。他抬起看，看着麦克，半似警告地说道：“现在结束还来得及。”

麦克盯着女人的脸庞，一言不发。

但丁垂下眼睑，将白象牙对准了自己，扣动扳机时，他突然听见了链轴卡顿的声音，还来不及露出震惊的神色，他恍惚间听见了莉莉丝尖叫着向他奔来，周围骚动又平息，然后是麦克悲伤而淡漠的表情。

额头上的弹孔灼热，鲜血从伤口处不停地涌出，带走温度。

所有的一切重新归于黑暗。

但丁从床上睁开眼睛，坐起身，下意识地呼唤叛逆。窗外是浓厚到散不开的迷雾，一片灰暗阴郁的色调，连海都看不清。


	2. Daredevil

滴答、滴答——

时间是下午2点45分。

但丁镇定地从床上起身，先安抚了在琴盒中发出嗡鸣声的叛逆。四周是一间普通到毫无特点的游轮舱房：一张床，一张桌子，还有一扇窗，床头有一盏暗黄色的灯，以及半隔开带着全身镜的淋浴间。

他检查了一遍自己为数不多的随身物品，白象牙插在他的枪带上，转动手腕，澄亮的枪身没有丝毫血的痕迹。

接着听见门口的脚步声，他打开房门，一名清癯矍铄的老人从对面房间走出来，看见他微微一愣，接着温和地点头示意。但丁觉得他有些眼熟，直到老人拘谨地出声询问：“我去餐厅等你？”

“不用了，我要做一些准备。”

但丁婉拒了他的要求，于是老人又与他礼貌道别，当他别过头时，昨晚身穿晚礼服的女人正盯着他们，注意到他的视线，立刻关上了舱门。

但丁摸了摸鼻梁，他打算先去找莉莉丝确认一下。再去餐厅拿一点食物，希望传说中的忒修斯能够提供给他一些披萨。自从他揣着尼禄离家出走，已经好几天没有尝到番茄酱和芝士薄饼的味道了。他开始有些怀念维吉尔，至少怀念他偶尔大发善心做的那些晚餐。

正当他还没走几步，就被一股力量甩进了房间。随着响亮的关门声，他被压制在平薄的床板上，整张脸陷在床铺里，眼前一片黑暗，而鼻尖直挺挺地撞上了并不柔软的枕头。

你想逃到哪里去？你还能逃到哪里去？

熟悉的掌温捏住他的后颈，虎口紧紧卡住以防挣脱。接着，用粗糙的、布满刀茧的拇指正摩挲着柔韧皮肤，但丁感到一阵危险的颤栗爬上自己的脑后，血液在他的手掌下涌回大脑。他感受到一股灼热的视线注视着他，像是一只徘徊在猎物周围的野兽正考虑从哪个地方下口。但丁轻笑出声，笑声中透漏着欢愉，直到尖锐的牙齿刺破脖颈，才放弃挣扎抵抗。他闻到了冒着火星的寒冽气息，因为鲜血被吸吮的疼痛而微微皱眉，轻呵道：“维吉尔！”

但丁缩了下脖子，虽然让一向冷静自控的维吉尔因为他的离开而失控是件很有成就感的事情，伤口还在流血，但挑战正处在暴怒中的维吉尔并不明智。

更多时候，为了避免同归于尽，他们中总有一个得先退一步，但丁放软了身体，释放出了求和的信号。

吸吮着新鲜的血液，维吉尔从他的颈窝中抬头，扣住腰将他圈在怀里，在但丁看不见的角度回答了他的疑问。

他的兄长言简意赅地指出：“你已经见过我的委托人了。”

但丁一时间吃不准维吉尔简洁的话语中是否有生气的意味，他迫切地想转过身看看他的神情，却在翻身前被牢牢按住肩膀压在床上，维吉尔趁着他肘击的空档抓住但丁的右手反剪置于身后，慢条斯理地褪下了红色的风衣，与另一只不停挣扎着想要去拔枪的手捆在一起。完成这一系列动作后，他踢开了但丁的膝盖跻身两腿之间。

但丁几乎无法招架维吉尔隔着布料作弄自己的动作，咬着牙漏出几声喘息后，转移话题般闷声问道：“你见过尼禄了吗？”

维吉尔冷笑出声，“晚了，弟弟。”就算他搬出孩子，也没那么容易蒙混过关。他无法忽视自己回到事务所时，看见那里空无一人的感受，当然他也并不打算告诉但丁他那一瞬间的动摇。但是这并不妨碍让他只记吃披萨，不记挨毒打的弟弟长点教训。

“我在想，打断你的腿并不管用。”维吉尔低下头，像是与情人温存一般，咬住但丁隐藏在凌乱银发下的耳尖，将气音灌入耳蜗。但丁瑟缩了一下，兄长的声音却止不住地往里钻，“我应该把你关起来。”

但丁乖巧地抬起了腰，迎合着维吉尔向上卷起他衬衫的动作，露出凹陷的腰窝以及收窄的腰线。他自发地向后靠去，用裸露的皮肤剐蹭着维吉尔衣物上的暗纹，隔着布料追寻着兄长久别的体温，不疾不徐地挑逗挑逗，一种肆意又轻慢的勾引。

直到两人位置翻转，但丁得意洋洋地坐在维吉尔的身上。他的哥哥面无表情地看着他，头发凌乱地落在额头上，他摁住但丁扭动着的腰，却没有释放他的双手。

“嘘，冷静一点，维吉。”

但丁不满地低下头，浅尝辄止地亲吻着兄长的嘴唇，带着讨好的意味，语言被吞没在气息交融的亲吻里。

“小别胜新婚嘛……”

衣料摩挲，欲念成瘾。但丁见好就收，他的哥哥虽然是个背头，可是得顺着毛安抚。他放任自己沉溺在这个吻里，才发现对维吉尔的渴求。他们不过才分离了十几天，他不确定这种行为是否同样在惩罚自己。他被宣判有罪，名为对方，但是但丁悬崖上拉住他的时候就决定放弃抵抗，于是他只能终身服刑，永不释放。

但丁自认赌运很差，连作弊都不一定能赢。

他像是被卷进惊涛骇浪中的船只，随时会被呼啸而至的海浪的击碎，四周全是水声。他听见维吉尔在耳边带着情欲的沙哑声音念他的名字，上下两个音节，从唇齿间滚落。他们的位置再次颠倒，但丁扬起头看着他，汗水从维吉尔的额角滴落，他展露出一种进攻性的美貌。同时，干涩的后穴被他指骨分明的手指所进犯，一根紧接着另一根，合拢翻搅。但丁眯起眼睛，维吉尔的眼中同样翻涌着剧烈的情潮。注意到他的视线，维吉尔低头咬住他翻滚的喉结，而但丁只能发出啜泣不成调的音节。

直到粗硬的性器替换了手指，维吉尔看着但丁失神的脸，撇开挡住他眼睛的长发撩至耳后，亲吻他泛红的眼角，让他的弟弟重新找回呼吸。他进得很慢，并不急切，故意拉长了插入的时间，享受着高热紧致的甬道推挤着他的阴茎，抗拒又热情地将他纳入深处。但丁缓缓地回过神，喘息着露出一点吃痛的神情，很快又掩去。他的瞳孔从溃散逐渐聚焦，浅蓝色的虹膜蒙上水雾，模糊到看不清自己的身影。维吉尔亲吻上柔软的睫毛，以及泛着水光的眼睑，有一点苦涩的味道。

但丁很快地收敛住心神，露出挑衅的笑容。他含着气音，嘟哝着让他的哥哥抓紧时间，毕竟他们现在算得上是同行竞争。

“如果你很在意这个委托。”维吉尔解开了困住他双手的衣服，与他十指交缠摁在床铺上，“我可以给你一个提示。”

“呜……！”但丁喘息着。身体里的阴茎毫不留情地碾过敏感点，抵着前列腺深深浅浅地研磨着，他不由自主地抬起腰迎合着兄长粗暴的操弄，却依旧不肯示弱。

“不需要！”

维吉尔有足够的耐心包容他的固执与倔强，看着他因为欲望而融化，在高潮中亲吻他的额头与手背。他们拥抱在一起，紧贴着湿汗的皮肤，体温交融在一起。等待着不应期的结束，高潮过后短暂的温存使他们放下防备，但丁将自己所有想说的话，都发泄在一个宛如噬咬般的、蛮横的亲吻里。

直到维吉尔起身，搀扶起踉跄的弟弟走到半开放的简单浴室，打开莲蓬头，让热水淋在他们身体上。但丁抬眼，享受着兄长少有的温存，水雾使得维吉尔的轮廓变得柔和，他用来握刀的手指插在他湿漉漉的头发里，粗糙的指腹揉按起耳后敏感的皮肤。

一种求和的信号。

但丁像是一只被撸到舒服的猫咪，区别只是在于他还没能咪咪叫之前，就被敲门声打断了。他靠坐着墙壁，一动不动。维吉尔把毛巾递给他，走出浴室的时候，但丁看见自己回敬在他背上留下的抓痕正在缓慢地愈合。

维吉尔穿上外套，不顾滴着水的头发打开门。

但丁听见莉莉丝仿佛受惊一般磕磕巴巴的声音：“呃，您，您还好吗？”

维吉尔没有回答，应该是点了点头，可怜的莉莉丝吸了一口冷气，继续说道：“你，那个……”

“知道了。”维吉尔平直地打断了她。随即关上了门。

他走向浴室的时候，听见了但丁的轻笑声：“你也见过我的委托人了。”

“你的童年还没结束吗？”维吉尔关掉了热水，一只手提着他的兄弟的后颈将他拉了起来，手掌顺着脊椎探入股缝中，两指并拢又张开，让他肚子里的精液顺着手腕和腿根流出来，“过家家好玩吗？”

但丁敷衍地嗯了一声，并没有反驳他。无论是这艘船还是他们的委托人，都隐藏着同一个秘密，但是他现在还不打算揭穿，过早地透露谜底会失去乐趣。于是但丁勾起嘴角，抓住维吉尔的手腕，与他平视，将锋利暗藏在笑意的背后，“要不要来打个赌？”

但丁重新背着叛逆走进赌场的时候，身穿黑色晚礼服的莉莉丝正在等着他，一副欲言又止的模样。

但丁不适地转动脖子，他松了松领口，但是他却没有解开最上方的纽扣。这个混蛋热衷于在他的身上留下记号，布料磨地咬痕有些毛刺刺的疼，他还不能骂维吉尔是狗，骂他等于骂自己。

他将视线转向探究地看着他的莉莉丝，与她携手走入场中。正在赌博的人们纷纷转而看着他们，空出了一条通道。

在通道的尽头，依旧是通往二楼的楼梯，以及一模一样的赌桌。

莉莉丝抬头，赌桌旁已经坐下了两个人，麦克，以及维吉尔的委托人。

“哥哥……”莉莉丝喃喃说道。

“莉莉丝，”但丁拉回了她的注意力，“小心脚下。”

“您似乎已经预料到了一切。”莉莉丝并不惊讶，少女的视线一动不动地注视着老人，而她的兄长在看见她时，如释重负地叹了口气。

“如果是您的话，”莉莉丝狡黠地笑了，看起来像是一名人类少女那样鲜活，“在哥哥与恋人之间，您会如何选择呢？”

“我没有这个烦恼。”但丁无辜地回答。

“不用在意，人类总是喜欢问这样的问题，我也只是想尝试一下。”

他们已经重新来到了赌桌前。莉莉丝对麦克点了点头，坐到了老人的身边，对他说道：“我请他来结束这一切。”

荷官已经洗好了牌。

但丁右手边的老人仿佛对着麦克陷入了回忆，直到荷官将牌发到他的面前，他才幽幽地说道，“我是梅尔斯，梅尔斯·马利奈特。麦克，我们好像是第一次见面。”

“是的。”麦克依旧面色苍白，扯动嘴角，“可我却不是第一次见到你了。”他的声音像是从海底里传出来，“一百年来，我每晚都见到你，然后看着你死在这张赌桌上。”

但丁看了眼自己的底牌，黑桃9与黑桃J，是个不错的开始，而三张公共牌分别是红桃3、黑桃8和方块7。然而除了他，其他人已经无心牌局。但丁同样见过梅尔斯，就在昨晚，不过那个时候他还是个年轻人，而现在则已白发苍苍。

“我以为你们走了，”梅尔斯的眼神中充满了悲伤，“离开了我，离开了这个地方。直到我听到忒修斯沉没的消息。”

“那不是沉没。”麦克停顿了一下，接着说道：“我们是被恶魔袭击了，它是冲着莉莉丝来的。”他打出一张草花7，但丁认为他的手上至少有一对对子，不过显然这并不是他的底牌。

梅尔斯闭上眼，他在心底里已经预料到了这样的事实，他们的家族古老而神秘，甚至有一部分恶魔的血统，而这一切的因果都汇集到了他妹妹的身上，他想将她保护在老宅里，却没能给她足够的关心，才最终失去了她。

他输了。

“她并不恨你。”莉莉丝将赌注往前一推，“我弃牌。”所以她把我留了下来，永远地陪在你的身边。

荷官已经发出了第三张转牌。

但丁拿到了一张黑桃10。

麦克死死地盯着但丁，这个人的身上散发着恶魔的气息，尽管他早已死去，倚靠着少女的魔力在这艘船上徘徊了一百年，却依旧不想让任何人伤害她。麦克胜券在握，他能看见但丁的底牌，而他根本没有办法凑齐同花。他翻开了自己的底牌，正好是一组铁支。

“你输了。”

所谓的赌博，是一种既定的巧合，永远也不知道被安排到的下一张牌是什么，而只能在敲到好处的时间选择如何进行下去，命运也是如此。

但丁自认运气很差，所以他选择更直接的办法。

剧烈的声响从他们的头顶传来，伴随着一阵尖锐的吼叫，那声音充满了暴戾与凶横。游轮的顶端被无数蓝色的六月雨幻影剑所销毁，坍塌成一片，但丁仰头看着不见天日的昏暗天空。

翻开了自己的最后一张牌。

麦克面露震惊，与他崩溃的神色一起的，是周围开始剥落的繁华假象，割裂着露出破败的船舱。

“你作弊！”他对着但丁大吼，愤怒与疯狂扭曲了他还算英俊的脸。

“这是对于昨晚的回礼。”但丁将牌上凝聚着的魔力散开，嚣张地化成玫瑰花瓣散落在牌桌上。而红桃Q变成了黑桃K，刚好凑成了一把同花顺。

“Double Check，”他随手将牌扔在赌桌上，“愿赌服输。”

周围还在窃窃私语的观众们瞬间蜕下了人类的伪装，回归了恶魔的形态，嘶叫着向他们袭来。

莉莉丝拉起梅尔斯转身就跑。

但丁提起叛逆，直接劈砍一个冲向他的恶魔，随后停下了动作，回头看了一眼兄妹俩的背影。又一声撕心裂肺的哀嚎从上方传来，以及塌落的木板伴随着扬起的灰尘，他挥舞着大剑，狂笑着说道：

“这可是我的王牌！”


	3. Quarter

“莉莉丝，哥哥今天回来了，给我带了好多礼物。”

“莉莉丝，我已经好久没有见到哥哥了，他是不是太忙了。”

“莉莉丝，我今天见到一个人，他好像是不小心闯进来的。”

“莉莉丝，麦克今天给我带了百合花，他说下次要跟我一起去看海港的黄昏。”

“莉莉丝，你说他今天会不会来呢？”

“莉莉丝，我要走了……”

“莉莉丝，我不后悔。”

并非所有的童话故事都充满了冬日的阳光和鲜活的玫瑰。

所谓的“莉莉丝”，最初不过是梅尔斯送给妹妹的一只人偶，作为一份再普通不过的礼物，少女却格外喜欢它，用自己的名字为它命名，而人偶则借由这个特别的名字获得了自我意识。他们的父母早已故去，只剩下兄妹俩相依为命。女孩在很小的时候便展露出来自血脉的超凡天赋，而他在妹妹的衬托下只是平庸的能力。对于梅尔斯来说，妹妹是责任而非是负累，可是他却失去了保护她的资格。

他跟在莉莉丝的身后，躲避着恶魔的攻击，玩偶永远不会老去，永远是记忆中少女的模样。

梅尔斯依旧叹了口气，前方已然是条绝路，他已经活了一百多年，同样，人偶也陪伴了他一百多年。可他除了悔恨外，竟别无所得。他对着“莉莉丝”说道：“你走吧！”

人偶明亮的眼睛中透漏着绝望的悲伤，她并非最初就拥有意识，在莉莉丝决意离开的时候，它被灌入了魔力，听到的第一句话就是：

“希望你能代替我，陪在哥哥身边。”

此后一百年，忠实地履行着主人的意愿，从未离开他。

直到莉莉丝留在她身体里的魔力越来越微弱，它终于明白自己大限将至，同时，它同样明白了，这样的陪伴并非仅仅是出于命令，而是她真实的愿望。可是她终究无法替代少女，第一次用意志战胜了既定的程式，燃烧最后的魔力向蕾蒂寻求帮助。女巫将她的希望传递给了但丁。

她希望所有人获得解脱。

少女因为痛苦与眷恋每二十年靠近离家最近的港湾，又因为执念与悲妄不断地在海上徘徊。她的灵魂不停地在与吞噬了她的恶魔而抗争，同时又因为被恶魔吞噬而吸引着同样具有执念的人，于是成为了一座幽灵船，一座不停地被替换的忒修斯之船。

“就是这样的故事。”麦克半膝跪地，手中捏着项链，挣扎着不肯倒下，对莉莉丝的爱念令他苦苦地支撑着自己逐渐变得透明的身体，他苦笑一声，“老套极了。”

但丁斩碎了一只恶魔。

“我无时无刻不在想，有没有人能来救救她。”年轻人痛苦地说道，“救救我们。”他极力项链中汲取的魔力使他保持着清醒，而不会变成与周围丧失神志的恶魔一般。

并非无人登上过这艘徘徊了百年的幽灵船，只不过他们都失败了，或者屈服于欲望，或者屈服于恐惧。“可是我不想失去她。”他几乎忏悔地说道：“我愿意用时间来赎罪。”来陪伴那个偷偷打开窗户，把项链扔给他的少女。她清新得像一朵百合花，而他只不过是一个贸然闯入的小偷，欺骗她自己的朋友生了一场大病急需用钱，却偷走了这个世界上最珍贵的宝物。

周围的这些低级恶魔对于但丁来讲，连热身都算不上，但丁轻而易举地用实力将他们碾压。与其说他们是恶魔，倒不如说更像是一种执念化作的幽灵，只会简单的攻击，甚至不知道如何防卫。

但丁戏弄着张牙舞爪的恶魔，笑声中尽是乖戾，大张手臂，沉重的大剑在他手中灵活自如，挑劈横砍皆不废吹灰之力。但丁啧了一声，却不曾尽兴。

真正的威胁在上方，那只会吞噬灵魂的恶魔，它正挥洒着恶心的触角，盘踞在游轮上，将整只船纳入自己恐怖的猎食场中。蓝色的刀光闪过，船身剧烈震动，被斩落的触手扭曲着掉落在但丁的面前，有意识地向他发起攻击。

他不满地喊道：“太过分了！维吉尔！”迅速砍断残肢。

上方传来一声冷哼，气场飙升，万物骤静。

恶魔露出了全身，是一只恶心的大章鱼，维吉尔侧身转动刀镡，快到肉眼无法捕捉的刀光瞬间降临在章鱼的身上。章鱼被击中，从口器中发出剧烈的哀嚎声，它疯狂地挥舞着肥硕的触手杂乱无章地攻向维吉尔，皆被一一避开。

而但丁找准的它败退的间隙，一发子弹直接嵌入他的大脑，轰然炸开。

章鱼甩动触手，每根触手的吸盘中，都藏着暗刃利齿。它怒火冲天，向但丁喷洒出有毒的墨汁。

但丁见势不妙，转动叛逆，借着废墟，脚踩法阵，跳到高地。

与维吉尔并肩站在一起。

他抱怨着维吉尔总是把那些杂碎留给他。

而他的哥哥则冷笑着说：“如果你连这些都解决不了的话，就不配站在这里。”

但丁释放着自己高昂的杀意，根本不在乎身上的伤口与鲜血。维吉尔自己也得小心避开但丁大开大合的动作与凌厉的剑光。他是天生的火焰，明亮灼人，他的子弹带着锐气，张扬的笑声中透着疯狂。疯狂是他们共同的特质，他们有时候会放任自己去伤害对方，无法避免。这是他用欲念与同源之血作为养料点燃的火焰，自然无惧于他将自己焚烧殆尽。

强大与美丽在但丁的身上的同义词。

庞然巨物轰然倒塌，整个游轮被击碎成了两半。

“再来试一下那个？”但丁甩了个凌厉的剑花，对着与他并行的兄长问道。

“休想。”维吉尔无情地拒绝了他。

但丁做了个鬼脸，将大剑反扣在背上，举起双枪，避开了维吉尔的刀锋。

“好吧好吧，你总有一天会同意的——”

在声音戛然而止的一瞬间。

少女的灵魂从恶魔的身体里挣脱，她睁开眼睛。麦克将她拥入怀中，阔别已久的爱人啊，我终于再次能与你相拥。麦克的身体已近乎透明，他似哭似笑，却什么话都说不出口，低下头在莉莉丝的额头落下一个保留了百年的吻。

两人最终，随着忒修斯一起沉没在这片大海上，这次连死亡都无法再将他们分开。

维吉尔伸手，项链飞到了他的手上。但丁抬头，维吉尔站在船尾的高处，俯视着甲板上的他。他们的关系向来如此，前一刻还互相倚靠，下一秒就彼此敌对。他的眼神只传达了一个意思，如果你想要，就自己来拿。

但丁甩开大剑，船的周围是浓厚到化不开的雾，他只能看得见那个蓝色的身影。

他的哥哥支着阎魔刀，在高处等着他，向来如此。

他一路穿过刀光剑影，斩下所有试图挡在他面前的阻碍，踩过无数恶魔的尸体，毫无犹豫地冲向维吉尔。

维吉尔摆开姿势，提起阎魔刀，随时准备攻击。

寒刃将现，但丁却在靠近他的一瞬间收住了攻势。他惊讶地看着抱住他的弟弟，两人在冲击下一同从高处坠落。风声在耳边肆虐，海面与天空倒置。维吉尔收住了想要张开翅膀的冲动，他听见但丁在耳边快乐地大笑，以及自己的心跳声。时间像是拍打着礁石的波浪，冲淡了火光和雨夜，维吉尔毫无察觉地勾起嘴角。

东方的博士在圣诞后的第十二个夜晚追寻着伯恒利找到圣子，但是维吉尔不需要，他在第十一个黄昏到来之前，抱着他的长庚星一起坠入深海。

他们共同坠入时之海的尽头。

四周是令人窒息的冰冷海水，但丁咳出了几口水，随即被灌入更多。他的视觉、听觉都被挤压，口腔与肺叶全被填满，海水正在带走他的体温，他不会溺亡，却感到痛苦。他隐隐地有些后悔，并本能地想要抓住些什么，他呛了一口，又被渡入了一些氧气。维吉尔的身影被深色的海水所模糊，但丁贪婪地掠夺着维吉尔的呼吸，以及微弱的温度。

他用力抓住维吉尔的手臂，不肯放开。

在海水中闪烁着蓝莹莹的光。

过度的缺氧窒息后，但丁穿过层层叠叠的迷雾与黑暗，最终他睁开眼，暗红色的天空笼罩着他。他眨了眨眼睛，抬起手，身边适时地响起一个熟悉的声音。

“你在干什么？”

维——

“咳！咳！”但丁费力地将水咳出，他趴在维吉尔的肩头，两人浮在水面上。四周的雾气像是淡了一些。他的哥哥不满地瞪视着他，海水打散了他的头发，他们看起来简直一模一样。

但是还是有不同的，他才不会用这种杀人的视线看向维吉尔。

也不会说，“蠢透了但丁！”维吉尔哼出了声。

但丁懒洋洋地在心里吐槽他哥的行为几乎和他预料的一模一样，不过又有什么关系呢。又是一个属于他们的黄昏落日，海面上的雾气终于被金色的阳光驱散，，周围漂浮着断木与残骸，忒修斯回到了深海，而他们还在因为对方而生气。

即将落幕的太阳与初升的圆月一同出现在天空的尽头，晚霞灼烧着天空。

但丁亲吻着维吉尔的嘴角，眼睛比宵星还要明亮，波光粼粼，灿若晚霞。他伸手将维吉尔落下的头发倒梳，“这样比较好。”

“我好像看见了未来。”但丁耸了耸肩，因为阳光，海水倒是没有那么冷了。他举起缠在手指上的项链，吊坠的光越发地微弱了，里面储存的魔力已所剩无几。

他的兄长沉默不语，谨慎地看着他。

但丁洒然一笑，“我看见自己老得头发都黑了。”让自己欣赏了一会维吉尔蹙眉的表情，伸手粗鲁地揉开，笑着说你再这样一直皱眉的话，我们就要有年龄差了。

他停顿了一会，声音像是从很远的地方传来：“你还在我的身边。”

维吉尔展眉，用一种他在说废话的语气反问道：“不然呢？”

等他们变成魔人又打了一架，最终在夜晚到来前，精疲力尽地飞回岸边。

梅尔斯正抱着残破的人偶呆坐在沙滩上。人偶已毫无生机，裸露在外的齿轮停止了工作，却依旧有着保护的姿态。当记忆不停地被替换，到底谁才是原来的那个人。梅尔斯其实很想告诉她，穿过百年的时间与陪伴，你同样是我的亲人。而在同一天，他永远地失去了她们。

但丁走向前，梅尔斯的眼睛一动不动。

他走到莉莉丝的面前，取下了缠绕在手腕上的项链，摘下吊坠，在老人转动的视线中，打开了莉莉丝的能量炉，重新在她的心脏中注入魔力源。

“睡吧，”他合上了莉莉丝原本明亮如今却布满裂痕的琥珀色双眼，“醒来就当一切是场梦。”

莉莉丝的手指轻轻地颤动一下，这是他的回礼，作为礼尚往来。

“这点魔力足够她陪你到生命结束了。”但丁对着老人说道。

梅尔斯对他点头，告诉在他身后的维吉尔委托费会在之后打到约定的账户上，便小心翼翼地抱起人偶，踉跄着离开了他们的视线。

这次换他用所有剩下的时间来陪伴莉莉丝。

但丁还在固执地拧干衣角，浸满了水的衣服沉甸甸的，黏在身上令他感到格外不适。

“你是不是有事瞒着我？”维吉尔的声音适时地响起。

“有吗？”但丁假意认真思索了一下，肯定道：“没有啊！”

“那就收起你的同情心。”维吉尔脱下沉重的外套挂在手臂上。但丁属于人类的那部分情感又开始毫无节制地泛滥。他的弟弟是个矛盾的结合体，有些时候，维吉尔怀疑他就算撞上冰山，顶多就是拍拍手，毫不走心地称赞运气够好，有足够的冰来做甜点。但更多的时候，但丁会任由那些在维吉尔看来无足轻重的感情来填满自己，仿佛与这些人类共情就能获得赖以生存的养料。维吉尔不需要但丁替他承担起那些他不需要的东西，他只要但丁完完全全地看着他。

“说真的。”他摊开双手，无奈地看着兄长。“你有时候的确不近人情。”他用右手拇指与食指之间比了个距离，“看，你离人还有这么多。”

当维吉尔因为他的动作和声音转头看向他时，立刻扑到他面前，左手撑住他的肩膀微微踮起脚尖，右手的两根手指偷袭一般撑起他总是下撇的嘴角两端，露出上半排森白尖锐的牙齿——他的兄长看起来像是一只冷笑的大白鲨。

但丁被他滑稽的表情逗乐了，肆无忌惮的笑声响彻无人的海滩。

“你现在看起来像个人了！”

但丁充满笑意的眼睛里填满了自己可怖的表情。维吉尔想起来但丁会给尼禄说的那些关于鲨鱼的睡前故事，要时刻小心这种海洋的霸主。

于是维吉尔回以更深的冷笑，趁着他笑个不停的时候，直接转身扣住他的脖子，将他反身圈在怀里。另一只手握住阎魔刀，压在他扭动的腰间。

但丁的身上还有海水咸涩的味道，以及阳光的余韵，一直等他渐渐止住了笑意，维吉尔也没有放开他，他们显得格外地亲密。

“维吉？”

维吉尔扯扯僵硬的嘴角，毫无感情地问道：“开心吗？”

“还不错，”但丁装模作样地咳了几声，耸耸肩，下次还敢。

他们永远像是站在吊桥的两端，分不清忽如其来的心悸到底是因为始终存在的危险警报，还是短暂且不可捉摸的爱。不过他并不打算向但丁说明——梅尔斯不值得同情，悔恨别无他用，他既缺乏勇气，也没能强大到来保护自己的家人，就不要怪自己会失去她。

“别让时间摧毁你。”维吉尔在他的耳边说道，磁性的声音回荡在但丁的脑子里，震得他头晕眼花。

维吉尔制止了但丁轻微地挣扎着想要转头看他的意图，埋在他的颈侧，听见但丁略带疑惑地问他怎么了，微微上扬的语音也难掩他的关切。

“不，”他停顿了一下，落日的余晖将他们的影子融在一起。这个拥抱持续了好久，久到让但丁以为维吉尔会这样一直抱着他。最终，维吉尔还是放开他，头也不回地向前走去，留给但丁一个蓝色的背影，又立刻被但丁嬉笑着追上。

他拉起哥哥的手，最后回望了一眼这美到令人目眩神迷的黄昏。

但丁赞叹地说道：“这里真的很美。”

维吉尔侧过头，他对着兄长微微一笑，没有比这更好的时光了。

“但是我们该回去了！”

时间不会摧毁你，但丁。但是，不要放任你摧毁自己。跨过这永恒刹那的黄昏与未来，在彼此的指引下——我们终将重逢。

“不是吧？维吉，尼禄都不会因为这个玩笑生气了！”

“没生气。”

“那你为什么一直不说话。”

“是你话太多了，那么尼禄呢？”

“我把他寄宿在蕾蒂那里了。”

维吉尔意味深长地看着他，充满了不信。他早就看穿了但丁的把戏，不过既然他不想承认，维吉尔也懒得拆穿。回家后但丁可以用其他方法来偿还那些塞满了邮箱的账单，用他们都满意的那种。

“快点，现在回去还来得及给他讲个睡前故事。”

“你太溺爱他了，我们在他这个年纪都已经可以杀恶魔了！”

“难道要学你吗？让他跟你一样，整天绷着脸，哦，力量就是一切。”

“这有什么问题吗？”

“我们虽然是双胞胎，可是看起来已经有年龄差了。”

“呵。”

“够了，你是不是又想打架？那就来啊！”


End file.
